A pesar de todo
by Junii-chan
Summary: Conocerte cambió mi vida, ser tu amiga un don, amarte mi sentido, ser tu novia mi alegría y tu esposa mi placer... Pero que sucede cuando no puedo detener mi amor por otra persona, cuando podría matarme y aún así nunca lo dejaría... Pero puede que esto nunca tenga un futuro... ...Ayudame Ichigo... Ayudame... [Ichiruki]
1. Cuando te conocí

_**Hola amigos! Soy nueva en este grupo así que espero mucho su apoyo ^^, comentarios, errores ortográficos o gramaticales avísenme por favor :D ; también espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones o sugerencias. Gracias anticipado, ahora los dejo con el capitulo, Disfruten! :33**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. Yo solo realizo historias sin fines de lucro. _

_Capitulo 1. Cuando te conocí._

_- Diciembre 29 del 2013:_

_Recuerdo cuando te conocí perfectamente bien Ichigo, el momento en el que la mariposa negra que me transportaba al mundo real "expulsó" mi espíritu y yo estaba en tu habitación, dijiste "que dem..." y yo te ignoré porque pensé que no me veías... fue muy cómico cuando dije "¡está cerca!" y tú me respondiste diciendo: "¡está cerca...! mi trasero, tarada." luego me pateaste la cara_ -ríe tiernamente- _fue mi gran sorpresa saber que me veías y más aún que podías "tocarme", luego dijiste "eres una ladrona muy confiada, con esta cerca te refieres a mí, a la caja fuerte o qué?; me atreví a preguntarte si me veías, claro, fue algo tonto ya que me habías pateado e incluso insultado... pocos segundos después estabas discutiendo con tu padre y otros pocos más encontré lo que buscaba, había aparecido por fin el hollow, que por poco me mata y tu aceptaste sustituirme, es más gracioso pensar que minutos antes ni creías en shinigamis. Después muchas cosas más sucedieron, supe que habías perdido a tu madre, luego que había muerto a manos de un hollow; me rescataste de una ejecución en contra de todos los capitanes y sub-capitanes de la ss., te enteraste de la historia que hace muchos años atrás viví con Kaien, el haberlo matado con mis propias manos y aún así nunca te asustaste, incluso me apoyaste_-llora un poco al recordar todo y se seca las lagrimas con un pañuelo que está a su lado en el escritorio-_te hiciste más fuerte, y ocurrieron muchas cosas más, luchamos contra los bount, arrancar, los espadas y muchos otros; mi gran susto fue la pelea contra Aizen, que tuviste que hacer el Getsuga Tenshou Final y perdiste todos tus poderes espirituales, pensé que morirías y luego al verte sobrevivir, que nunca te volvería a ver; finalmente los fullbiring, recuperaste tu reiatsu, habías cambiado mucho, te veías más lindo, varonil y triste, en cambio yo, no cambié en nada solo mi corte de cabello que ahora era más corto, ah! además ahora era teniente de la decimotercera división, recuperaste tus poderes y eras más fuerte aún venciendo a Kugo con gran facilidad, descubriste que tu madre era una quincy y en una batalla contra un hollow se dejo atacar y herir por este, quedando reiatsu del mismo en ella; ¡Un misterio que dio respuesta a muchos problemas!._

_Muchas cosas más sucedieron dentro del circulo hablado anteriormente, el conocer a mis amigos, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, a mis "compañeros de clase", a todos mis demás amigos que no eh mencionado, y sobre todo a ti._

- Hey! ¿Rukia que estás haciendo? - dice un peli naranja asombrado de que era más de las 2 de la madrugada y Rukia había estado escribiendo todo el tiempo.

-Na... nada! - cierra el diario bruscamente y cerrándolo con la clave- nada enserio, ya voy a la cama

-Está bien, no te demores, dulces sueños enana - le sonrió tiernamente.

-Dulces sueños fresita-kun -rió tiernamente y pasa por su laso dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No era de extrañarse que se trataran de esa forma, ya que poco a poco se acostumbraron a bromearse así. Además, eran pareja desde hace tiempo, estaban viviendo juntos, pero en diferentes habitaciones.

En la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la universidad, estudiaban en Tokio, Rukia estudiaba derecho e Ichigo medicina en la misma universidad pero diferentes facultades por obvias razones.

-Sabes que falta menos de un año para que terminemos la universidad verdad?

-Ajam... y que sucede con eso?

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero solo sucederá cuando terminemos la universidad cariño.

-Actúas raro Ichigo, se nos hace tarde, apresúrate tu facultad esta a 10minutos caminando -le da un beso corto en los labios- cuídate y compórtate bien.

-Oe Rukia... no olvídalo, cuídate igual, nos vemos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo estaban centrados en sus estudios universitarios, y ocupaban el primer puesto en sus respectivas facultades. Querían ser reconocidos, por sus realizar de manera impecable su trabajo. Por su buena labor, por ser importantes.

La Ojivioleta salió una hora antes de la Universidad, y se dirigió a la cafetería a esperar a Ichigo que no saldría por el momento. Se sentó en un puesto doble y sacó su diario para escribir de nuevo cuando, pero de repente sintió a que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

-Tanto tiempo Rukia querida, va a ser divertido el encontrarme de nuevo contigo - rie sarcásticamente

-No puede ser... ¡TÚ! - abre los ojos enormemente

Continuará...

* * *

**Que les pareció todo? **

**Por si algo uds piensan, esta historia la eh leído anteriormente en algún lado, pues sí, tengo una cuenta en otro lado pero como no me gusta mucho quise tratar de probar aquí :) **

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias? Los espero con ansias.**

**Feliz año nuevo y Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… mientras más comentarios más rápido público :D**

**Pd: prometo en el próximo capitulo no escribo sobre el pasado xD**


	2. Y después de eso

Hola! Regreso a uds con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie! Y les advierto no esperen otro tan próximo (aproximo que publicaré uno por semana)

Antes de comenzar le doy las gracias a rukiruki-mazzy15 por su apoyo, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D

Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el siguiente:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Como dije anteriormente ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias y divertirlos, sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2. Y después de eso…

La Ojivioleta salió una hora antes de la Universidad, y se dirigió a la cafetería a esperar a Ichigo que no saldría por el momento. Se sentó en un puesto doble y sacó su diario para escribir de nuevo cuando, de repente sintió a que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

-Tanto tiempo Rukia querida, va a ser divertido el encontrarme de nuevo contigo - rie sarcásticamente

-No puede ser... ¡TÚ! - abre los ojos enormemente

-Cálmate mujer, pareciera que estás viendo fantasmas...

-No, más bien parece que estoy alucinando o estás muy gorda Chizuru - ríe - estas embarazada o son ideas mías?

-Ahhhhh! vamos, saludemos primero si? tenía tanto tiempo que no veía tu sexy cara, y actualmente tu sexy cuerpo - se toca el puente de su nariz y actúa como si quisiera llorar- por este tipo de cosas desearía nunca haberme casado -corre a abrazarla

-Jjajaja Chizuru, nunca cambias a pesar de todo -ríe un poco más fuerte y le corresponde el abrazo- tiempo sin verte amiga, desde que nos graduamos no? hace mmm... 4 años?

-4 años, 3 meses, 15 días y 23 horas y media exactamente. Miento no sé si es exacto pero fue por la emoción del momento - se sienta en el puesto frente a ella- así que entraste a la universidad, como va todo, que estas estudiando, cuéntame de tu relación con Ichigo, todavía eres virgen Rukia-chan!?

Esa última pregunta hizo que a Rukia le llegará el rojo a su rostro, nunca habían pasado más allá de caricias y besos, una vez las hormonas de ambos estaban tan "alborotadas" que casi pasaba, pero sus cabezas estaban en mejor sitio así que no llegaron al punto de quitarse sus ropas interiores - 1. Si entré a la universidad, 2. Todo me ha ido excelente gracias a Kami-sama, 3. Estoy estudiando derecho, 4. La relación con Ichigo va viento en popa, estamos viviendo juntos y estudiamos ambos en esta universidad y finalmente 5. SI TODAVIA SOY VIRGEN! -se arrepintió de haber gritado eso último, todos los demás estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería la quedaron mirando y rieron, rieron mucho por lo que se acababa de declarar frente a ellos; y ella con su tonalidad roja mas fuerte todavía.

-Era de esperarse de ti... Ichigo que estudia? - ignoró lo ocurrido frente a ella

-Medicina

-Y donde está ahora?

-En clases, falta poco para que salga y llegue hasta aquí - en ese mismo momento suena su celular y al ver el nombre escrito en su pantalla no duda en contestar- Ichigo, ya saliste de clases?... ah claro... si bien no te preocupes... aja... estoy en la cafetería en estos momentos... si... salí más temprano hoy... solo date prisa y llega, mesa 15 -cuelga la llamada

-Ehhh así que se dirige hacia acá, veré la cara del "dueño" de mi querida Rukia-chan!

-Dejándome a mí de lado, con quien te casaste, que ha pasado con tu vida, cuantos meses de embarazo tienes, es niño o niña, como se llamará? - La ojivioleta tenía una mirada de curiosidad que hizo que Chizuru deseará de nuevo no haberse casado.

-1. Keigo, 2. Estamos viviendo juntos aquí en Tokio, estudiamos una carrera técnica y ambos trabajamos media jornada en un supermercado como administradores y asesores de ventas, 3. Tengo 8 meses de embarazo, 4. Es niña, este bebé no podía fallarme con mi amor por las mujeres -se ilumina su rostro- 5. Todavía no hemos decidido el nombre

-Quien lo diría, Chizuru-chan terminaría casada con Keigo, viviendo felices juntos y esperando ansiosamente un bebé... Te felicito

-Oh, no puedo creerlo, así que contigo se encontraba Rukia, Chizuru- dice un peli naranja algo desconcertado- es increíble además embarazada

-Vamos tortolitos -dice Chizuru levantándose de la silla- me despido por ahora, tengo que realizar unos trámites en esta universidad, cuídense mucho y éxitos -se acerca a Ichigo y le susurra en el oído- si te atreves a hacerle algo malo te juro que yo misma te castraré y te mataré

-Como crees, nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo malo, yo la amo, ella es mi vida -Rukia al escuchar eso se sonrojó nuevamente y finalmente Chizuru se despide agitando su mano a lo lejos.

-Parece que ya estamos solos, no tenemos más clases por hoy Rukia, que te parece si vamos a un restaurante?

-Está bien -guarda su diario y sus demás objetos en el morral que tenía sin que Ichigo se diese cuenta del primero.

Y así pasaron la tarde en el restaurante, luego en el parque y después en un lago, hasta que se hizo de noche y se dirigieron a su hogar que compartían tan gratamente juntos, Rukia preparó la cena y hablaron de lo gracioso que fue encontrarse con Chizuru y más aún embarazada, nunca se lo hubiesen creído de no haber sido que ellos mismos lo viesen con sus propios ojos. Estaban despreocupados, a pesar de que el siguiente día era viernes, lo tenían festivo por motivo de las celebraciones de año nuevo. Llegó la hora de irse a dormir, era más de las 12 de la noche y el tiempo fue fugaz para ellos que se divertían viendo películas pero el cansancio les ganaba.

-Vamos a dormir Ichigo, tengo sueño ya...

-Si yo también tengo sueño, no se te olvide ducharte antes - el peli naranja se acerca a Rukia y la besa apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aliento, así un par de veces repitieron el ciclo, hasta que decidieron detenerse- te amo, descansa

- y yo a ti Ichigo - le da un corto beso - Buenas noches - se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, se da una ducha y luego a escribir en su diario nuevamente

_-Diciembre 30 del 2013:_

_A pesar de que es invierno la primavera está en mi corazón. Conocer a Ichigo es mi más grande regalo, ansío con ver nuestro futuro por delante, estar casados y llegar a ser uno... Mi único deseo que no se cumplirá será tener hijos, pero no será nada que no pueda quitarme la felicidad que tengo._

Cerró su diario con su respectiva clave y fue a su cama a dormir tranquilamente... Pero poco después se escucha un sonido ensordecedor

-Nooo... ahhhhhhh... Rukia!

La morena asustada se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de Ichigo entrando y encontrando una escena un poco perturbadora, Ichigo estaba llorando, no como común lo hace -que realmente no era muy común- sino como un bebé cuando pierde su juguete más preciado y su mirada en blanco, temblando de miedo, sentado en su cama con las sábanas cubriéndole medio cuerpo, y su pecho descubierto sudado igual que su rostro. Al ver esto corre rápidamente hacia él

-Ichigo, mírame -este reacciona- Mírame -toma suavemente el rostro de él y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- estoy aquí, no te preocupes, estoy contigo, estoy bien, toma mi mano, estoy aquí- El ojicafes lenta y tímidamente la rodea en sus brazos, más tranquilo pero todavía llorando

-Estás aquí

-Si estoy aquí contigo

-Te amo, no te alejes nunca de mi lado, no mueras nunca Rukia, si lo haces, ya no tendrá más sentido mi vida, y moriré contigo

-Estoy bien Ichigo, no estoy herida, solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso - lo abraza fuertemente- te prometo que no moriré, solo deja de llorar y relájate si? - le sonríe tiernamente

Ichigo la abraza un poco más fuerte aún, claro sin lastimarla y posa su cabeza en su pecho dejando de llorar y quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Rukia no tuvo más opción que acomodarse junto a él en su cama ya que no podía soltarse del tierno abrazo y dormir esa noche junto a él. Cosa que no le aterraba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario le gustaba como sus cuerpos emanaban ese calor tan acogedor y misterioso

-Descansa, dulces sueños amor- le besa la frente en símbolo de lo dicho anteriormente y se queda dormida a los pocos minutos.

Continuará...

* * *

**Que les pareció?! Yo me emocione mucho siendo sincera, y puede que dentro de poco publique el otro ya que estoy súper inspirada por el mal de amores xD :D **

**Comentarios sobre el capitulo? Sugerencias para los próximos, los espero! **

**Gracias por leerme ;)**

**Ahh! Antes de irme les comento que no hace mucho realicé un oneshot llamado llorar y llorar... lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, les invito a leerlo! **

**Ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima y éxitos :3**


End file.
